When the Winchesters meet the Miltons
by op1223
Summary: I was watching something and well this sort of popped into my head and well I had to write it, all mistakes are mine and there will be more chapters. PLEASE let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When the Winchesters meet the Miltons

**Summary:** I was watching something and well this sort of popped into my head and well I had to write it, all mistakes are mine and there will be more chapters. PLEASE let me know what you think

**A/N:** this is just how they meet, not exactly sure if I will continue with them as kids for a little while or just jump straight to when their teens so let me know which you prefer :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

* * *

When Dean first meet Castiel, it was one of those rare occasions when the Winchester family where truly happy. It was the summer holidays; the sun was illuminating the sky. Mary held onto Sam and dean's hands on each side of her as john linked hands with his eldest son on the far end. They walked bare feet on the sand as they found a spot underneath the sun, where Mary laid down a towel before sitting down with the boys, john was still standing up and looked down at Mary and his sons, covering his eyes from the sun and smiling as he saw the smiles on both his boys and Mary's faces.

"Come on boys, help me unpack the things from the car, he said as Dean eagerly got up saying yes sir and walking to his father's side."

"You too Sammy, come on!"

"Do I have too? Can't I just stay her with mum? Sam asked as he looked up at John with his adorable puppy eyes that always had Mary caving in to whatever Sam wanted."

Yes, now come on, son! John smiled as he laughed a little at how his youngest son was a mummy's boy and never wanted to leave Marys side.

Sam uncrossed his legs as he got up and walked towards his brother and john.

Bitch! Dean said as John softly slapped the back of Sam's head in an affectionate way and told Dean not to use bad language.

Jerk! Mary heard Sam reply to his brother as they walked on each side of their father, Mary nodded her head side to side as she laughed at how her boys always affectionately name called each other and she was sure that if there was ever something they wouldn't out grow it was the friendly bickering they would always have.

John opened the back off the red pickup truck and handed Sam a beach ball, then handed Dean some plastic buckets and shovels, finally John took out the Beach umbrella and held it in one hand as he closed the trunk.

John turned around as he caught Marys green eyes and blond hair blowing in the breeze as she looked at him and the boys with a smile and John couldn't help thinking she looked as beautiful as the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

"Got everything? Mary asked"

Yeah, John said as he gave her a warm and loving smile.

-x-

Mary lay on John's chest under the shade of the Umbrella; she looked at Sam sitting in the sun with his knees to his chin as he wrapped his hands around his legs and sighed.

What's wrong honey? Mary asked as she sat up moving closer to her son and placing a hand over his shoulder.

Nothing, he replied as John sat up on one of his arms looking at Sam.

Why don't you go swimming, son? John asked

No, I don't like the water.

Well, why don't you go play with your ball?

I have no one to play with, Sam told his father as he turned to look at him.

John would have asked Dean to play with his brother but he was off building sand castles and well he didn't really much like spending time with his brother as he thought it cramped his style or something. John looked around and almost smiled when he found some boys playing net ball.

Why don't you go ask if you can play with them? John pointed to the group of boys playing

No, it's ok Dad, I'd rather stay her with you and mum, anyway.

Don't be silly Sammy, go play, and have some fun!

Sam sighed as he got up Mumbling ok to his dad and made his way towards the group of boys.

"Be careful, honey, Mary said before Sam walked away."

Sam walked towards the other Boys and some of them where a little older than him, probably Deans age he thought as he nervously walked up to them. When he got there he looked back at his parents who were looking at him with encouraging smiles, Sam nervously looked back at the boys as he felt his mouth drying up.

Can I play? Sam asked and it came out as a shout and Sam kicked himself for being so nervous. Sam could tell that most of the other kids were offended and thought that he was being rude but this one kid who had brown eyes and long hair like Sam and was holding the ball in his right had said "Sure thing, kido!"

At first Sam thought that the other kids where going to say no to him playing with them but no one did which made him think that maybe the boy with the long hair was the one in charge.

"What's your name?" The boy asked and Sam looked up at him and said "Its Sam."

"Hi, Sam, I'm Gabriel. You can be on my team" Gabriel said as he placed his hand on Sam's back and lead him towards the net and where everyone was playing. Sam looked back at his parents one last time before he smiled and looked at Gabriel who still had his hand on his back.

-x-

Meanwhile Dean was playing in the sand, making sand castles of all things but Dean liked the way that making sand castles meant that he could be alone and didn't have to talk to anyone or play with anyone because if he was honest with himself people, especially kids his age always had a way of pissing him off and it meant that dean didn't have a lot of friends but he didn't really care about that because he didn't really trust or really like anyone that wasn't his family, it had always been the way dean was and it suited him just fine not having friends, he'd rather spend time alone anyways.

Dean was far enough away from his parents but not far enough to cause them worry and plus Dean knew how to take care of himself. He had just finished making a sand Castle when he noticed someone sat near him on the sand. He glanced up at the boy and then went back to building his sand castle, not paying the kid much attention.

Dean continued making sand castles and when he finally looked up he saw two large blue eyes that where darker then the beach water. The next thing Dean noticed and what probably took him by surprise more than the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen was the fact that the kid had taken off his slipper and was now using it as a shovel.

The kid used his slipper to gather up the sand and then threw his slipper away as he gathered the sand in his hands trying to make a sand castle and failing. Dean had to smile at the kid's attempt.

After a few minutes had gone past the kid was still trying to build himself a sand castle and dean was surprised at his determination.

Dean had two buckets and a shovel and any normal person would have lent it to the kid by now but Dean wasn't like everyone else and if there was anything his dad had taught him, was that you have to earn things and dean counted the fact that the kid hadn't given up yet was a sign that he had earned it and placed his spare bucket in front of the kid and only realised then that the kid hadn't asked him for a bucket when any other person would have asked for it by now.

The kid looked up at Dean with his blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Thank you" the kid spoke and Dean just realised then that throughout all the time that he was watching the kid they had never actually spoken to each other.

After a few minutes more of building a castles out of sand Dean had realised that somehow the kids sand castle and his had formed together and that they were actually working with each other to make one sand castle and dean sat back on his knees as he looked at the kid work and tried to remember when this had actually happened because Dean didn't even realise that they had begun making a sand castle together but as he looked at the castle there was no denying that they were in fact working together which baffled dean more than anything this weird kid could ever do because Dean never worked with anyone, you could call him paranoid or something but he never trust anyone that wasn't family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** When the Winchesters meet the Miltons

**Summary:** I was watching something and well this sort of popped into my head and well I had to write it, all mistakes are mine and there will be more chapters. PLEASE let me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N:** this will change to M ratings due to YAOI and if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry but I have warned you :) Also sorry about grammar and spelling throughout the story.

And on another note I'm really excited to be writing this story because this is my first ever Gabe/Sam and Dean/Cas story so YAY! :D

* * *

That day on the beach when the Milton brothers first meet the Winchesters marked the start of a new friendships and much more for both families, from that moment on the Miltons became a part of the Winchester lives as much as the Miltons became a part of theirs.

For Dean Winchester, castiel became one of the few friends he made and could trust. As for his brother Sam, Gabriel Milton became someone who would always look out for him and in turn Sam would do the same as they grew up.

-x-

Over the years Mary and John grew apart and after trying to make things work for their boys they realised that their relationship would never be the same as it once was. John had cheated on Mary and Mary tried getting past it but she just couldn't, Mary no longer had that trust she once used to have in john and after years of trying to make things work, years of talking to strangers about their marriage and johns infidelity they finally decided to move on.

Dean was sixteen and Sam was fifteen when John and Mary sat them at the living room table to give them the speech of how nothing was going to change, how Mary would be a part of their life's as much as John even if she wasn't living with them, how they would both be there if one of them ever needed anything but Dean knew what his parent where telling him and it wasn't that the world was roses and rainbows and frigen unicorns shooting rainbows out of there asses. NO, what Mary and john where trying to tell him and Sam was that everything was going o change and Dean couldn't handle that. He got up and stormed out of the house wanting to, no needing to get out of the house with tears stinging his eyes as he digest what was going to happen.

Mary tried to call out for Dean, she even moved to go after him but John held onto her "he'll be fine, he just needs some space" Mary looked back at john as he held onto her arm and john found hurt in her eyes as they began to sting with tears, Mary hated what this divorce was doing to her boys but she had to do it.

Dean speed up his walking as the tears fell from his face, his hand going straight to his face with every fresh tear as he wiped it away, only to find a fresh tear falls down his face again. Why was he being such a baby, so his parent where getting divorced it didn't mean he had to sob like a child, he would expect this from Sam but not from himself.

Dean went to the one place he wanted to be right now, the one place he had to be. Dean made his way to Castiels bedroom window as he franticly needed to hold Cas close to him, to know that even if his parents where getting divorced he still had Cas and always will have him, he needed that reassurance that his best friend would always be there and wouldn't leave him, it was the only thing that could give him some comfort.

"Dean!" Castiel breathed when he saw Dean's teary eyes, he quickly opened his bedroom window as he helped Dean into his bedroom. "What's wrong Dean, what's happened?" but Castiel never got an answer, what he did get was Dean placing his hands around him as dean closed the gap between them and held onto him tight. Its ok dean, castiel soothed him as he held onto Dean.

"No it's not", Dean finally spoke through sobs. "

Dean what's wrong, tell me what's wrong?" Castiel spoke as he passed his hand through Dean's hair and soothed him.

Dean pulled away from Castiel as he looked at castiels dark blue orbs that hadn't changed since that first time den had seen them.

"It's my parents" Dean finally spoke

What about them Dean?

"They're getting a divorce."

Castiels eyes where a mixture of shock and sadness as he held onto dean and robbed deans back in a soothing way and let him sob onto his shirt.


End file.
